


Blame the Pheromones

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, One Shot, POV First Person, Pheromones, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sex, salazzle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A trainer makes an attempt to catch a Salazzle. Or perhaps the Salazzle will catch the trainer? The pheromones might be more powerful than expected. Female Salazzle x Male Human





	

“Arcanine use Flamethrower!” I yelled out as my pokemon shot out a large burst of flames from its mouth.

“Counter it with your own Flamethrower, Salazzle!” the opposing trainer exclaimed. His pokemon’s attack collided with my pokemon’s, meeting in midair before cancelling each other out. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of my face as I thought about my next plan of attack.

“It’s been a long battle,” said the trainer, “but I’m afraid we’re going to have to finish this now. Prepare yourself!”

“We’ll see about that!” I replied with a determined voice. “Arcanine, use Flame Charge!” The arcanine rushed forward towards the salazzle as its body enveloped in fire.

“Dodge it, Salazzle!” The salazzle jumped to the side, letting its opponent rush by. “Now use Sludge Bomb!”

“Look out behind you!” I yelled out, but it was too late. By the time Arcanine looked around behind it, the attack had already hit. My pokemon was flung off its feet by the impact of the attack before falling back onto the ground unmoving. 

“Arcanine!” I rushed over to my fallen pokemon to check out its injuries. I knelt down next to it and was glad to see that there didn’t seem to be any major damage. My opponent came over to us with a look of concern on his face, while his pokemon walked next to him.

“Is he going to be alright? I have a couple of extra potions and antidotes on me if you need them,” he said. 

I smiled and shook my head. “No, he’ll be fine. Just a quick trip to the Pokemon Center is all he needs. He’s been through much worse,” I said reassuringly. I took out my pokeball and let my arcanine return for a nice rest. “You did well, buddy.”

“He sure did,” the trainer said as he reached out his hand to help me up. “That was a great battle.”

I took his hand and stood up. “Thanks, you too.” I looked to the side of him at his pokemon as it looked back at me with a curious expression. “I’ve never seen that pokemon before. What is it?”

“This is Salazzle. It evolved from my salandit that I found at Wela Volcano Park,” answered the trainer. The pokemon turned its head towards its trainer at the mention of its name. The trainer smiled at it and gave it a quick pat on the head. I brushed some dirt off my pants as I shot him a confused look.

“I caught a salandit there too and traveled with it for a while, but it never seemed to be close to evolving,” I said. 

The trainer gave a short laugh before replying. “Salazzle are apparently pretty rare. They only evolve from female salandit and only about one in every eight salandit are female. I just happened to get lucky and catch a female one on my first try.”

I took another look at the pokemon that defeated my arcanine. “It sure is strong. Fast too. I wish the salandit that I caught was a female.” I shook my head as I thought back to the salandit that was now sitting in my PC box, unused after I caught stronger pokemon along my journey.

“Yeah, it’s hard to tell whether a salandit is male or female without getting all close and personal. But I heard some rumors that there’s a quick, surefire way of getting a salazzle,” the trainer responded.

My eyes lit up as I heard him say that. I could definitely use a strong Pokemon like that in my arsenal. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me?” I asked.

He smiled and bent his head close. I bent my head in and he quietly whispered, “Salazzle apparently create reverse harems with salandits. So at night, all salandits eventually have to go back to their salazzle, right? If you find a salandit in the day, instead of catching it, just keep following it and it’ll lead you right to a nest with a salazzle. If it has no nest to return to, then it’s probably a female salandit waiting to evolve. Brilliant, right?” The trainer pulled his head away with huge smile, as if he had just told me the answer to the meaning of life.

He wasn’t incorrect though. It did make logical sense. If salazzle did create reverse harems with salandit, then following one around would eventually lead me to a salazzle. I smiled back at him and nodded my head. “That is brilliant. I think I’ll go try it out myself as soon as I make a quick stop at the Pokemon Center.”

He gave me a short pat on the shoulder before saying, “Good luck then. Be careful though. Apparently, salazzles can produce toxic pheromones that affect humans. It’s just what I heard though, it might not be true.”

I gave him a thumbs up before turning around to head towards the Pokemon Center. “No need to worry about me. I’ll be fine. Thanks for the info and the battle!” I said with a smile as I continued to walk away. He smiled back at me before turning around to head off towards wherever he was going. My smile stayed on my face as I walked, thinking about the salazzle that I was determined to catch. Just a quick trip on a charizard to Wela Volcano Park and I would be well on my way to catching that pokemon.

~~~  
A shade of deep purple was sneaking into the sky above me as the tall grass rustled around. I had been following this salandit for a couple of hours now, waiting for it to head back to its nest. My back was starting to ache from having to crouch in the grass all this time in order to avoid being spotted. But it looked like all my waiting was about to reach fruition as the salandit disappeared behind a pile of large rocks. As I peered my head over the top, my eyes widened as I saw a group of about a dozen salandit surrounding a salazzle, rubbing their heads against it. The salazzle appeared to be ignoring them as she feasted on a rather large pile of berries, more than likely collected from the underlings it her reverse harem. I ducked my head into my arm as I covered up a cough. The air seemed to be heavy with gases that were being emitted from the group of pokemon. My vision blurred a bit as I started to feel lightheaded. I shook my head vigorously to get myself back together. If I was going to do this, I needed to do it fast or else these fumes would get to me. I reached into my pocket and took ahold my pokeball. 

“Come on out, Golem!” I exclaimed as an Alolan golem emerged from the pokeball. All of the salandit turned towards our direction before letting out a collective hiss. I grinned as I stood behind my golem. Being a rock type, it would be able to resist both the fire type and poison type attacks that came from these salandit, while dealing super effective attacks right back at them. The battle was as good as mine. 

“Golem use Rock Throw!” I exclaimed. The golem grabbed a large rock and hurled it towards the group of salandit, causing them to scatter. One of the salandit lunged towards my Golem to go for what appeared to be a Scratch attack.

“Golem use Thunderpunch!” Sparks of electricity surrounded my pokemon’s fist before making contact with the salandit, sending it flying across the field before landing on the ground unconscious. The other salandit approached and sent out a number of Embers. 

“Get out of the way Golem!” I yelled. My Pokemon was able to avoid the first few attacks, but there were just too many of them to dodge as it was hit with a flurry of flames.

“Crap,” I muttered under my breath, “there’s a lot of them.” Their attacks may not due that much damage, but if I let my pokemon take too many hits, things could start looking a bit dicey. I needed to start thinning out their numbers.

“Golem use Rock Blast!” I commanded as my pokemon grabbed nearby stones and started throwing them at the salandit. Several of them dodged the attack, however another couple were hit and were motionless on the ground. “Continue using Rock Blast!” The golem did as it was told and continued to hurl rocks at the enemies, a cloud of dust and dirt filling the air. I shielded my face in my arms, smiling whenever I heard the smack of a rock landing a hit on one of the salandit.

“Alright, that’s enough Golem!” I exclaimed. As the dust cleared, I was able to regain vision of the battlefield. My eyes widened as I saw only two salandit remaining, however they were dangerously close to my pokemon. “Look out!” I yelled out in desperation. It was too late though as both the salandit released a Smog attack from their mouths. Golem stepped backwards, teetering side to side before stumbling on the ground. It was still conscious, but I could tell it was struggling as it was inflicted with poison. 

“Can you keep going?” I asked my golem. It turned its head back towards me and gave a slight nod before getting back up. I gritted my teeth as I watched my pokemon struggle for my sake. “Alright, then let’s do this. Finish these two off with a Discharge!” A bolt of lightning emitted from the huge magnet-like rocks and made a direct hit with the two salandit. The two pokemon let out shrieks of pain before falling onto the ground. The only ones left standing were me, my golem, and the salazzle that had not moved since the battle begun. She just stared at us with a rather amused look on her face as though she had just watched a play.

“Now it’s your turn. Golem use Discharge again!” Another bolt of lightning came out and streaked across the field towards the opposing pokemon. However, the salazzle moved seemingly effortlessly to the side to avoid the attack. I bit my lip in frustration. If I didn’t end this quickly, my Golem would end up fainting due to the poison. “Golem use Rock Throw!” I yelled out. My pokemon grabbed a pile of stones and started chucking them at the salazzle to which the salazzle seamlessly weaved through the rocks being thrown at her.

I took a step back as I thought about what to do. She seemed to just be toying with us, even though we were giving our best effort. Perhaps I should switch over to my Arcanine to finish the battle. It would probably end up having an easier time even though the salazzle would resist its fire type attacks.

“Return Golem!” I yelled out as my pokemon was flashed back into its pokeball. I took out the pokeball containing my Arcanine before a rather pleasant smell hit my nose. I looked towards the salazzle to see her emitting a pinkish haze from her body. Sweet scent? I thought. It was strange since that move was used to lower the evasiveness of opponents, but I didn’t have any pokemon out on the field yet. I shrugged away my thoughts and continued with renewed determination.

“Go out Arca-“ I exclaimed before my arm froze mid-throw. I gritted my teeth as I tried to move my arm forward but to no avail. I took another look over at the Salazzle as she stood motionless, doing nothing but emitting the pink fumes from her body. 

A drop of cold sweat rolled down my cheek. What the heck was going on? I tried to move my legs, but they felt like they were stuck in a solid block of concrete. My whole body was frozen in place. The salazzle turned and started moving back towards her nest. A gasp escaped my lips as I found my legs moving to follow her. I let out a low growl as I used all my effort to regain control of my body, but it was useless. I had lost all control of my body somehow. 

The salazzle laid down on her back in her nest as I stopped at the edge of it. My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered what the trainer had told me. Apparently, salazzles can produce toxic pheromones that affect humans. His voice rung out through my head as I felt my heart starting to race. I thought it was one of those fake stories that got spread around. I gulped as I found myself starting to undress. 

“Somebody help me!” I yelled out or so I thought. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I tried to let out a scream as I took off my underwear and threw it to the side, but only silence filled the air. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I was now completely naked looked at the salazzle. I broke into a cold sweat as I saw her smiling at me with her legs spread wide open, giving me a full view of her pussy. 

I went back to struggling to gain back control of my body as I climbed over it, my body parallel to hers. My face was brought down close to hers as she opened her mouth. I did the same and let out a soft whimper as I felt her long, thin tongue slither into my mouth as her lips pressed against mine, locking us into a deep kiss. My tongue escaped my mouth and explored hers, rubbing along her snake-like tongue. One of her hands rested on the back of my head as I felt her dragging a finger along my hardening cock. I shut my eyes tight as I tried to let out a cry. I was a pokemon trainer, I didn’t want to have sex with pokemon, let alone a salamander-like one.

We finally broke the kiss as she smiled up at me before looking down at my fully erect cock, apparently pleased with what she saw. Why do I have a hard-on right now for this thing? Don’t betray me like this body!” I thought in my head furiously. My body paid no attention to my thoughts as my hand grabbed ahold of my cock and positioned it in front of the pokemon’s pussy, sliding the length across the slit.

Blehhh. I said in my head as my length rubbed against her nether regions. It felt slimy and rubbery, just as one would expect from a reptilian pokemon. However, a moan of pleasure escaped from my mouth as my head finally entered her, causing the pokemon to let out a cry of ecstasy as well. I continued to moan as my entire length slid into her vagina until I was balls-deep inside of her. A wave of mixed emotions washed over me as my length penetrated her. 

I never found myself to be attracted to pokemon. Of course, I loved pokemon and cared very much for the pokemon that I owned, but I was never thought of having intercourse with them, even with my female pokemon. That kind of thing was meant for actual girls of my species. And here I was, rutting out a salazzle. I would have never thought that I would lose my virginity to a pokemon. I would have cried if I could. Yet at the same time, it felt unbelievably good. Her insides were soft and warm. I could feel her walls tightening around my cock as I started to thrust inside of her. She wrapped her thin arms around my back, embracing me in a warm hug as I made slow, deep thrusts. The head of my penis would stay within her before the rest slid in with little resistance until her body reached the base of my length and repeating the motion. I laid my body on top of hers as I continued, moaning softly in pleasure. A breath of hot air reached my ear, followed by her tongue as she licked around it.

I grew lightheaded from the toxic fumes that kept flowing out of her body. Or perhaps it was from the heat of the volcano. Or maybe it was from the pleasure of having sex for the first time. At this point, I couldn’t tell if my body was moving on its own or if I had regained control and was thrusting by myself. I picked up the pace a bit, which drew a cry from the pokemon. I moved my hand down and squeezed her small ass as she wrapped her tail around my waist. It seemed to guide my body, controlling my hips’ movements. 

Why did I want this pokemon again? I thought back to the battle with the trainer and my Arcanine. Because it was strong, fast, and it would make a great addition to my team. Was that the real reason? I looked down at the pokemon I was making love with. It had smooth dark gray skin along with a curvy, yet slender body. I shifted my body as I grabbed ahold of her spread legs in my hands and continued to thrust. I smiled and shook my head. That wasn’t the reason I wanted the pokemon, or at least that’s what my body was telling me. I wanted this pokemon for my own so I can do exactly what I was doing now. The way it stood with its legs spread wide as if begging any living thing to give it a good time. The constant lust-filled look in its eyes. The seemingly naughty smile that was glued onto its face. I loved it all. I moved my head down as we shared another hot, passionate kiss. I loved this pokemon as soon as I saw it and in a way that was completely different from my other pokemon.

I began to thrust faster, my breath going in short, quick bursts as my length began to twitch from a fast-approaching climax. I rested her legs on my shoulders as I lifted her ass up in the air and began to pound down on her. A loud cry of pleasure came out from the salazzle’s mouth as the walls of her pussy instinctively tightened around me. Sweat rolled down my body as I pounded harder and harder into her, the loud smacks of our bodies colliding filling the night air. I grabbed onto her wrists as I made one final thrust as deep inside of her as I could and released my load. A loud moan escaped my lips as I felt burst after burst of my semen enter her, filling her up with my seed. After I released my final shot, I fell flat on top of her, panting heavily. Salazzle wrapped me in a hug once more as she licked my cheek, before rolling me onto my back and getting on top of me. My member had become flaccid after my release, but it looked like the pokemon didn’t want to wait around too long for another round. She brought her head down towards my crotch and wrapped her long tongue around my cock. I smiled as my penis began to harden again. This was going to be a long night.

~~~  
“Hey, dude, wake up!” I felt someone grabbing onto my shoulders. I shook my head as a blurred figure of a person came into view.

“Hello there,” I responded. The person let go of my shoulders, and I turned to continue what I was doing.

“What are you doing here half naked? And… why do you smell so bad?” he said while covering his mouth and nose in his hand.

“I’m picking berries for the nest,” I responded. “And I don’t think I smell.”

“For the nest...?” the person said with a confused look. “Do you remember me? We battled a few days ago. You know? Your arcanine against my salazzle?”

“Hmm…. Sorry, I don’t remember anything like that. If you’re talking about arcanine, I released it and my other pokemon,” I said as I continued to pick berries.

A shocked look appeared on his face. “You released them? Why would you do that?” he asked in a serious tone.

“I have no need for them anymore,” I responded.

“You don’t need them anymore? Did you stop being a trainer?”

I finished collecting the berries and looked over at him with a smile. “Yes, I stopped being a trainer. All I want to do now is live in the nest with my fellow salandit.”

“What… what are you talking about?” he asked before grabbing my wrist. “Come on, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

I pulled my wrist back quickly out of his grasp. “I’m sorry, it’s getting late. I need to go back to the nest to deliver my offering or else I won’t be able to join in on the merriment tonight.”

I saw him making another attempt to grab ahold of me. I dodged out of the way and ran off in the opposite direction. I heard him chasing me down, but after a short while I lost him. After being here for the past few days, I knew this area like the back of my hand. I grinned as I climbed over a large pile of rocks and saw the nest. A salazzle greeted me with a smile and beckoned me over with a spindly finger. I rushed over to the nest and dropped my load of berries. 

I snuck a look down at its crotch as a pink haze began to envelop me. I stared into its eyes as I approached it.

“I’m home, my love.”


End file.
